


Ordinary is All Perspective

by Maab_Connor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Make Them Do It, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, M/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel really will be happier knowing that Jack never got down on one knee to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary is All Perspective

P9R-863 was cool and crisp, the air smelled like fall in New England. It was a picturesque day, so long as you liked the sky a little turquoise and the trees a little yellow; basically the entire planet looked like a kid had been playing with the color settings on a television. The negotiations were going well and it looked like they were going to get the medical advances that Frasier was drooling over and would only have to give textiles, which this planet was seriously lacking.

Jack and Daniel were accompanied this time by Paul Davis; Sam and Teal’c were off on a diplomatic mission of their own for the Free Jaffa and the Tok’Ra.

The weather was temperate and the lake was well stocked with a very tasty fish and there were ruins just outside of town that spoke clearly of a forgotten civilization. It should have been paradise. And it probably would have been if the Chancellor’s daughter hadn’t caught a fancy to Daniel.

Kirk jokes had stopped being funny two days ago. The girl had told her father that she wanted Daniel as part of the deal, and the natives’ ever-shrinking gene pool made it look like the Chancellor was thinking hard about it.

“I hate this,” Jack said, throwing a skipping stone into the still lake at the edge of town. It didn’t begin to skip, but rather fell into the too-blue water with a satisfying thunk.

“I’m not too happy about it either,” Daniel snapped. “We’ve been here for two weeks longer than we were supposed to and now it’s looking like I’m going to have to get married to make this deal go through. And that is just _not_ going to happen.”

Jack handed Daniel a rock.

Daniel turned and threw it as hard as he could.

Jack saw the tension coiled tightly between Daniel’s shoulders and without even thinking, reached into his pocket for the blister pack of aspirin and handed it over. “Look,” he said as Daniel swallowed the pills dry, “there is no way in hell we’re going to sign off on a treaty whose lynchpin is selling you into marriage to the High Chancellor’s twit daughter.” He reached out and laid a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, squeezing lightly at the tension that felt like Daniel was smuggling bricks under his skin. “It’s not gonna happen.”

“They could pull out of the deal, Jack.”

“Oh yes, so then by all means, let’s sell you off into wedded hell. I’m not saying the docs aren’t drooling over the drugs they could get out of the plant; but I am saying we’ll find another way.”

Daniel turned with a small smile. “I thought that was my line.”

“I guess you rubbed off on me. C’mere,” he pulled Daniel into a tight, reassuring hug. “You just do what you do and I’ll make sure that they understand the whole ‘marriage’ thing is a total veto.”

Daniel smiled tightly as he pulled away. “Thanks Jack.” He took a deep breath and turned to go back to the negotiation table.

Jack watched Daniel leave, and maybe his eyes strayed down to Daniel’s ass, but that was nothing new. He’d wanted Daniel for years now. The only difference between him and the Chancellor’s daughter – besides thirty years, gender and a healthy sense of self-preservation – was that Jack understood Daniel was never going to be his. But over time he’d learned to live with close enough. Well, and a lot of alone time with his right hand. He took his own deep breath of the spicy-scented air and trudged back to work.

~~~

“I don’t understand,” Daniel said for the fourth time in an hour. “I at no time made any advances toward your daughter.”

“Nor did you tell her you’re already wed!” the Chancellor bellowed, his meaty fist hitting the table with a resounding thud.

“I’m… wait… what?”

“You were seen, you and your chosen, meeting in secret so that you could continue to mislead my child.”

“My who?”

“My daughter will demand satisfaction.”

“For what?! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Your daughter has a crush on me, and I’m sorry, but she’s way too young for me to even think of considering as anything other than a child. She’s the same age as one of my best friends’ kids. And I understand that by your reckoning, she’s a grown woman, but by ours she is a child and that is how I see her. As for this supposed…. Chosen you saw me with… I… don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Were you or were you not down by the water today?”

“I was.”

“And do you deny that you were there, in a private conversation.”

“I don’t deny that, no. Jack and I were discussing the situation we might face if your daughter were to ask for me.”

“AH!”

“Ah?”

“You were there with your chosen.”

“No, Jack isn’t… we aren’t…. there’s not…. I’m usually better at this. Jack and I are not in that kind of a relationship.”

“You care for one another.”

“Yes, he’s my best friend.”

“He is your superior.”

“Within the context of work, yes.”

“You were alone together at the side of the water.”

“We were having a conversation.”

“And he touched you.”

“He… um… no.”

“Did he not put his arms around you?”

“Well… he gave me a hug… a quick hug… a, you know, guy hug.”

“So you do not deny.”

“It’s a misunderstanding.”

The Chancellor stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. “I will no longer speak with you!” he shouted as he pointed at the door.

Daniel looked nonplussed. “We can work this out.”

“You will send in the other one!”

“The hell’s going on?” Jack said when he saw Daniel storming out of the door.

“I have no idea,” Daniel admitted as Jack fell into step behind him. “According to him, I cheated on his daughter.”

“I’ve been with you the whole time!”

“Apparently that’s the problem.” He looked over at Paul. “The Chancellor has decided that he will no longer talk to me. He wishes to speak with you.”

“What happened?” Paul asked.

“Well, we seem to have hit a, uh… bit of a snag here… diplomatically speaking. And, well, … the Chancellor would like to talk to you. And only you.”

“He will enter now!” was called from the room.

Paul, ever the professional, strode into the room and closed the door smartly.

“What did you do?” Jack said when they were out of earshot.

“What did I do? What did I do?”

“Yeah, what did you do?”

“Apparently I cheated on his daughter.”

“Right, you said that. But. What. Happened?”

“You and I had a private conversation.”

“And? So? Therefore?”

“From what I gather, that’s kind of it, Jack. Someone saw us talking down by the water, it was a private conversation and you hugged me. So… to the Chancellor… that’s proof.”

“Proof of what?” Jack’s heart froze in his chest.

“That you and I are in a relationship. A sexual relationship,” Daniel clarified.

“No, thanks, got that. And he thinks that you were leading on the kid for the treaty and meanwhile you’re with me.”

“That’s pretty much how I understand it, yeah.” Daniel took a few steps away, needing his space. He ran his hands over his head and looked just a bit lost for a moment. “FUCK!” he called out. “Why can’t it ever be easy? He’s going to demand some sort of recompense. I know that he is. That’s how these things go. Shit. Shit. Shit. What’s he going to ask for?”

“Is this the part of the conversation where I exist again?”

“Shit. Shit. Fuck.”

“Apparently not.”

“What?” Daniel turned, looking at Jack like he had just popped into being.

“Not a thing, Daniel, as you were.”

“What are we going to do, Jack?”

“There’s not a whole hell of a lot we _can_ do, Daniel. Besides get Davis some sort of really, _really_ big gift for blindsiding him with this.”

“He’s going to kill me.”

Jack just nodded.

They sat there nearly an hour before the door opened again.

“Fuck,” Jack muttered.

“You’d better not,” Davis said as he walked up, “that is rather what got you into this mess, Colonel.”

“Paul, this is all a massive misunderstanding,” Daniel said quickly.

“I hope so, otherwise I can’t officially be here as a member of the USAF. Relax, we’ll get this all sorted out for you.”

“Excuse me, Major, but isn’t this… exactly your area of expertise?”

“All due respect, sir, you are not getting off that easily.”

“Oh come on, we pissed off the big wig, we get tossed off the field. Those are the rules.”

“Much as I enjoy the mixed metaphors, sir, no can do. The Chancellor wants you to stay here until this is cleared up.”

“Ok, so here’s the six million dollar question,” Jack said, “what did we do?”

“According to the Chancellor’s rantings, the private conversation and the… um… the personal contact? Those are proof that the two of you are… married.”

“I should’ve seen it,” Daniel said. “Oh, damn, why didn’t I see it?”

“See what?” Jack asked.

“Personal boundaries,” Daniel stomped his foot. “No one here touches; they keep personal boundaries very carefully. Unless they’re in a family unit. So when Jack and I were at the lake, we were alone and… Jack…”

“What? What did I do?”

Daniel sighed. The truth was, Jack did the one thing Daniel needed most. “You touch. It’s casual, it’s accepted in our society. We don’t see anything wrong with a pat on the back or a shoulder squeeze or a hug when a friend needs it; in fact we encourage these ties. But in this society… that means family. Clearly I’m not your child and to them that only means one thing.”

“That we’re married?”

Daniel just nodded.

“It’s actually kind of worse than that,” Paul said with a wince.

Jack and Daniel turned identical worried looks toward the major.

“I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that… that if I could just convince the Chancellor that you two are not married-“

“Oh you didn’t,” Daniel said, fear clear on his face.

“Didn’t what?” Jack asked, terror creeping into his voice.

“I did,” Paul nodded.

“Oh no.”

“No, what? Tell me. I don’t want to know, but I need to.”

“Paul was defending us,” Daniel said. “So he told the Chancellor that we’re not married. And now the Chancellor thinks that we’re… living in sin.”

“Oh fuck me,” Jack groaned.

Daniel and Paul each shot him a look.

“Maybe I should rephrase that.”

~~~

“There’s no way around it,” Paul said after dinner that night. “The Chancellor says that you two have had physical contact while on this world and their law states very plainly that you two have to be married.”

“Ok,” Jack said. “So we do whatever deal they need us to do, finish up the treaty and all suffer selective amnesia. I don’t see the problem.”

Daniel, who was sitting at the table with his face hidden in his folded arms, said in a muffled voice, “What does the ceremony entail?” 

Paul looked like he really did not want to answer that question.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Daniel said. He picked up his head and banged it down on the solid wood surface of the table. “How long?”

“Six days,” Paul said, a blush creeping up his neck. “With a witness for the first.”

Daniel’s head shot up, “WHAT?”

“I keep having to ask questions I really do not want to ask,” Jack said. “Explain it to me like I’m five.”

“The married couple has a… honeymoon of sorts,” Daniel explained. “They’re sent off for six days.”

“Ok, so we go off and get some R-and-R.”

“There is a witness there the first day.” He stood and started to pace. When Jack just stared blankly at him, Daniel continued. “In a lot of the more repressive societies, they do that to make sure that there is… an experienced guide to the young couple… sometimes to make sure that there is no abuse… there’s even a tribe in western New Guinea-“

“Daniel! Focus.”

“Right, sorry. Basically we can’t fake this, Jack. If we were to go ahead and complete the marriage ceremony, we would have to…” Daniel looked for a suitable pseudonym, but none came to his frazzled mind, “have sex. In front of a witness from the village. And if we don’t go ahead with this then the treaty is off because they’ll think that our entire planet has no honor.”

“So no one gets shacked up on this planet?”

“This isn’t funny, Jack. These meds could help millions of people on Earth and the price of textiles-“

“Just went up,” Jack interrupted.

“I have to get back to the meetings,” Paul said.

“Buy us some time,” Jack said.

Paul winced just a bit, but nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

“Jack there is no ‘buy us some time’ here. The treaty is dead. And now I’m really hoping we aren’t. Some repressive societies have a death sentence for these sorts of things.”

“I know.”

“And I don’t know about you, but being put to death wasn’t in my plans for this week.”

“I know.”

“And I’ve been sitting here, trying to figure out how to fix this and I can’t find _anything_ in any of these texts.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I’m sitting here looking at three centuries worth of law and there’s not one single-“

“DANIEL! I know.” Jack stood and walked over. He put his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, keeping him still for a moment. He looked into Daniel’s eyes and saw the panic and the fear and the million-miles-an-hour thought process. He didn’t think, just leaned in and pressed his lips to Daniel’s. It wasn’t suave and it wasn’t gentle.

But neither was the punch to his jaw that followed.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Daniel demanded.

“Me? I’m the one who just got _punched in the face_! Nice follow-through by the way.”

“Do you just sit there while I’m working and try to come up with ways to get into MORE trouble? Did it not occur to you that we might be put to death for a comforting hug, and maybe, maybe, just fucking maybe it was NOT a good idea to KISS ME!?”

“No, honestly it didn’t,” Jack returned, absently rubbing at his jaw. “I had this crazy fleeting notion that I might actually be _fixing_ the problem! I figured that maybe if you knew I wanted you, you’d stop trying to get out of this marry-or-die situation, we’d do their stupid ceremony, get the drugs, and go HOME!”

“I cannot believe… wait… You…. You…. You can’t just _say_ that Jack! You can’t just decide that, that, that this is all about you. What if I didn’t want you to kiss me?”

“Then you would have punched me in the face. Oh wait, you did.”

“You son of a bitch. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a colonel in the Air Force; it’s what that bird on my collar means. And the Air Force isn’t too fond of fraternizing within the command structure, or kissing your linguist, or not being totally against the idea of sucking another guy off. But that’s what the uniforms and the dog tags and the boots and the underground facility and your paycheck all mean. They mean that I can’t want you; and they mean that if I do want you, I get to go to prison for a while and I get drummed out and everything I have worked so damned hard for my entire life goes to hell. Sorry if all of that made me a bit too subtle for you.”

Daniel sat down on his chair like his strings had been cut. He tried to ignore the glimmer of hope in his chest that was trying to set off into a wildfire of hormones; and he absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that he was more than half hard at the idea of Jack being ‘not totally against the idea’ of sucking him off. Those thoughts and feelings were ruthlessly pushed away, as much as he was able to, in favor of using his superior intellect. “Jack, it’s really sweet, what you’re trying to do but-“

“Daniel, don’t spare my feelings,” Jack cut him off. “I thought I had a solution, I was wrong. Let’s move on.” Jack’s heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. This was his worst nightmare being played out right now, and he couldn’t let Daniel know how much it hurt. It was bad enough that he’d probably just ruined their friendship… actually, that was the nightmare itself. Didn’t get any worse than being shot down _and_ losing your best friend. “I’m gonna go get Davis. When all else fails, bullshit until the other guy buys it. Spec. Ops. 101.” He turned to the door and reached for the knob.

“You really are an ass, Jack,” Daniel said. 

And then his hands were on Jack, turning him around and pushing him against the door; and before Jack had a moment to process that, he was being kissed. Just as quickly Daniel pulled away. “We have the worst timing in the history of the universe; you know that, right?”

Jack just nodded, too stunned to do anything else.

“I’ll go talk to Paul. No need for bullshit. We’ll do the ceremony.”

“One request?” Jack asked when Daniel was stepping through the door.

Daniel didn’t say anything, just turned and raised his eyebrows.

“See if Davis can head back home. I really would prefer not to land in Leavenworth.”

Daniel smiled. “I’ll do what I can.”

~~~

“I smell like a yak,” Jack said as he and Daniel, newly-wed, were being led off to what Jack was calling The Ceremonial Cherry Popping House.

“We both do,” Daniel laughed.

“You could have warned me about the… anointing.” He wiped a bit of oil from his forehead before it had a chance to drip into his eyes.

“Sorry, I was too busy with the ‘no, Chancellor, I swear I’ll make an honest man of him.’”

“Don’t think I’m carrying you over the threshold,” Jack said as they approached the house.

“Are you kidding? We’re both slathered in oil. I would prefer not to be broken.”

“Not for the honeymoon,” Jack said with a wink.

Daniel just gave a small, nervous laugh and stepped into the house.

The villager followed them and Daniel got even more nervous.

Jack saw the tension coil and pulled Daniel to him, kissing him lightly on the jaw. “Just you and me and the yak smell,” he whispered.

“I wish it were,” Daniel said, closing his eyes and wishing it to be true. “Well, sans yak smell.”

Jack stepped back and walked over to the villager. “I know that you have to, you know, be here, but you know the circumstances here, right?”

The man smiled. “When one has grown children, he knows how young they marry.”

“Yeah…. So, I was hoping…. He’s shy. And since this _is_ our wedding night…”

“I can face the wall, but I cannot leave the room.”

Jack looked hopefully to Daniel.

Daniel sighed, but nodded.

“Thanks,” Jack said. As the villager turned to face the corner, Jack turned back to Daniel. “See, just you and me.”

“Close enough, I guess.” Daniel reached out and pulled at the front of the ceremonial robes Jack was wearing. He stopped when their lips were millimeters apart. “How did I not know this?” he asked.

Jack sighed lightly. “I worked really, really hard to make sure that you never found out. I lied. I evaded. I committed grievous acts of misdirection.” He ran his hands over Daniel’s shoulders and chest, his calluses caught lightly on the harsh weave of the rough fabric.

“I thought I knew everything about you.”

“I would get all defensive, but I think I’m gonna go with ‘back atcha’. How come I didn’t know? I’m the one who watches. And I watch you a lot.”

“You want to know my trick, Jack?” Daniel’s voice was a rough whisper.

Jack was mesmerized by the sound of that whisper, it was something he hadn’t heard coming from Daniel before, that sound of sex and want. Nor had he seen Daniel’s eyes with the pupils blown with lust. His own breath stuttered as his over-heated blood raced for his groin.

Daniel leaned in a bit more, his lips ghosting over Jack’s, “I jerk off… a lot.”

Jack groaned and closed the distance between them, claiming Daniel’s mouth in a hot, possessive kiss. His fingers found the leather-like laces at the back of Daniel’s robes and started to unlace them. He felt Daniel’s fingers carding through his hair, roaming his body, seeking skin. He could have wept for joy if he hadn’t been so intent on his mission objective.

There was a bed at the other side of the room, a large pallet covered with a mattress of straw and this world’s itchy fabric – and honestly Jack could not wait for the first shipment of cotton to come through the gate-, over that someone had thrown a soft fur of some sort. Jack maneuvered Daniel towards it, kissing and licking and then laughing.

“My finger is stuck in these damned laces,” Jack admitted.

Daniel laughed too. “Tell me you’re kidding.”

“Oh I so wish I could. Look… just… let… damn it.”

Daniel started giggling, it was a sound neither of them had heard in a long time. He pulled his robe up without a care to his nakedness and pulled it over his head.

“Ow,” Jack said as he felt his finger twist inside the leather.

“Oh, holy shit Jack,” Daniel said when he saw just how badly Jack’s hand was stuck. “Your finger is turning purple.” He worked at the laces himself, finally freeing Jack’s hand.

“I think the yak gunk worked against the leather. Some grand seducer I turn out to be.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You got me naked.”

Jack smiled as he rubbed blood back into his hand. “I did, didn’t I?” He took a moment to appreciate Daniel’s body in front of him.

“Master of seduction in the farce that is our narration.”

“Oh I love it when you pull out the SAT words on me.”

Daniel gave his familiar, sardonic laugh and took Jack’s hand in his own. He studied the fingers that had been caught. “They look ok now.” His smile turned flirty and he pulled Jack’s hand up and licked the fingers.

“I thought you were supposed to kiss it better?”

“I prefer this custom.”

“It’s definitely my new favorite.”

Daniel moved away, averting his gaze from the man in the shadows as he kneeled on the bed. “Hey Jack?”

Jack’s eyes had glazed over as he watched an aroused, naked Daniel climb onto a fur-lined bed. “Um… yeah?”

Daniel turned his all too knowing eyes to Jack’s, “Strip,” he instructed.

Jack pulled off his own itchy robe.

“Don’t get stuck,” Daniel teased.

Jack turned around, a quip on his lips, but it died quickly when he saw Daniel sniffing at a jar. “If they gave us yak gunk for lube, I am not going to be happy.”

“No, it’s not the yak gunk.” He dipped a finger into the jar, swirling a bit of the slick onto his finger. “I never did ask you, Jack, top or bottom?”

“So long as it’s with you, I can’t say as I care.”

“Sweet talker.”

“I’m making up for fumbling the bra strap back there.”

Daniel settled back on the bed, laid out like every wet dream Jack had ever had, then Daniel ran his slicked finger up the vein on his beautifully hard cock where it lay across his navel, leaving a shiny trail on his reddened flesh.

“Hnng,” Jack whimpered, his entire body shaking with the flood of need.

“I’m sorry, Jack, what was that?” Daniel continued to run a teasing touch over his own skin.

“Nothing. Just… wondering how the lube tastes.” Jack couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk when he saw Daniel’s full dick jump. He kneeled on the bottom of the bed and crawled up the soft fur.

Daniel allowed his legs to fall open. “I think you should come on up here and find out.”

Jack kissed the inside of Daniel’s ankle on his way up the bed. “Seriously, knowing our luck, it’s gonna numb my tongue.” He kissed the inside of Daniel’s knee and ran his hands up the lightly-haired thighs. He was a bundle of want and lust; everything that he wanted for so long was right there in front of him, literally laid out for the taking. “Totally worth the risk.” He leaned in and licked a swath up the overheated, over-sensitized flesh. 

Daniel cried out, half in ecstasy and half in relief, as he was finally touched.

“Not bad,” Jack said with a smile even though his body was thrumming now. “Doesn’t even taste like yak.” He leaned up and kissed Daniel hungrily. “See?” he said into Daniel’s mouth even as he thrust his length against the other man’s body.

“Jack?” Daniel panted.

Jack trailed his lips off of Daniel’s and down his jaw to his throat. “Yeah?”

“I want you in me.”

“We have six days, relax.”

“No. I’m gonna blow here, really damned soon. Your dick is hard and hot and finally right there for me. I want you to grab the lube and fuck me before I come all over both of us.”

Jack growled lightly and did as he was told. He picked up the jar of lube and made quick work of opening Daniel up to him.

Daniel was panting and sweating, his chest heaving as he fought for breath against the weight of his own desire, his head was thrown back as Jack laved and sucked on his nipples, fucking him hard and sure with his fingers like it was all some enormous tease. “Please,” Daniel cried at last. “Please Jack, please.”

Jack pulled himself back from the greyed out place he’d had to go in order to survive his own want. He hissed as he slicked his cock, the sensation nearly enough to make him come. He kissed Daniel’s lips as he lined up against him. “Look at me, Daniel, look at me.”

Daniel forced his eyes to focus and when they finally did, he saw Jack; only Jack. And then the blunt head of Jack’s thick cock was pushing into him, filling him, making his already searing nerves burn anew as out-of-practice muscles adjusted and allowed Jack into his body. And when Jack had pushed in all the way, when he was fully inside of Daniel and yet all around him, Daniel was overcome and wrapped his limbs around Jack to ground himself. His fingers dug into the flesh of Jack’s shoulders, his heels dug into Jack’s thighs. Daniel felt sheltered and cherished and _safe_ and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack kissed Daniel, awe in his mind and in his actions. He was so, so, so, so gentle, it was barely more than sharing breath and trailing his tongue over Daniel’s lips. He was now where he had dreamed to be for so long and he thought he might just break from the wonderful and beautiful turn his life had taken on this strange planet. 

They were moving together out of pure instinct. There was no plan, no grand seduction. This was just the meeting of two bodies, the joining of two men who had wanted each other for so long that right here and right now, at this moment in their lives, when they were connected in every way possible, the rest just… melted away.

“Tell me what you like,” Jack whispered, his voice barely audible.

“You, us, this,” Daniel said, struggling to find what he wanted to say through the enormity of what was happening in him and around him and through him.

“How. Tell me how you want me. Right now, our hips are going on their own.”

“Lizard brain,” Daniel confirmed, catching a properly-firing node.

“Right. But I want to know. I want to know you, all of you. Tell me, while I’m inside of you, what you like.”

“I always thought I liked it rough, because that’s how I _felt_ it. But Jack… you’re barely moving and… and… I feel it so much… I think that if you move any more, any harder… I’ll die from sexual overdose.”

Jack smiled, and blushed at such an honest compliment. And then he pushed in harder and faster, moving suddenly in a rough staccato that left Daniel clutching him, clawing at him, crying out.

“Oh god, there, _right there_.”

Jack wrapped one arm firmly around Daniel’s waist and with the other moved between them. He grabbed a firm hold of Daniel’s quivering flesh and jerked hard and fast as he rode into his ass, slamming into his prostate hard with every stroke.

Daniel never had time to feel himself coming, he went from knowing it was inevitable to having it pounded out of him so fast that his body contorted and then froze in tableau, his cock emptying in rope after rope of come. His mind short circuited and all he knew was the most intense orgasm of his life.

Jack lost control of himself, lost his rhythm, lost his grip on reality itself as he hurtled into orgasm like a high diver breaking the surface of the water. He was alive and whole and every nerve in his body was screaming at him; he was heavy and falling and floating. But through it all he was surrounded by Daniel.

By the time they woke, their long-forgotten visitor had left and Daniel’s come had dried over both of them.

Jack looked at Daniel with a knowing, goofy grin on his face. “We got married,” Jack said sleepily.

“Yes Jack, I made an honest man out of you.”

“Honest Ambassador.”

“God help us all.”

“Hey, there are fish in the lake here and now that we have new allies, I think it’s a good thing to have a positive presence.”

“And I’m here to smooth over all of the diplomatic intricacies… and remind you which fork to use.”

“You’re ok with how this worked out, right?”

“Jack, you’re my husband now, so I’m going to tell you this – and then I’m going to jump you – I love you. And I know that as long as it’s you at my side, nothing else matters. Fish in the lake and ruins outside of town and you in my bed every night, top that off with the constant amusement of watching you do a political tap dance from time to time? I think it’s great. Besides, I don’t want you in prison.”

“Good. Me neither. And don’t think I didn’t catch that you said I love you first.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Daniel, you so did!”

~~~ End

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a pinch hit for JD Ficathon 2009 for green_grrl – and as I understand it this is now a bonus. Wheeeee, bonus! Also amazingly huge thanks to my two betas catspaw_sgjd who stepped in and performed a Herculean task of betaing a fic at the last minute and while jet-lagged. You are my hero. And ladymorgana13 who has now betaed another fic that’s not in her fandom. The limits of friendship, I test them. You two both rock super hardcore.


End file.
